Heaven knows I've tried
by Patapich
Summary: Jack est prêt. Jack est déterminé. Cette fois-ci, il va lui dire! ... Si seulement c'était vrai. (se déroule à Poudlard)


- Elsa?  
>- Oui?<br>- Je... J'ai... En fait...  
>- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Overland?<br>- Rien.  
>- Rien?<br>- Je... J'ai oublié... A plus El... Arendelle...

Raté. Encore raté. Ce n'était pas étonnant. La seule chose gênante était qu'elle allait finir par comprendre quelque chose. Elle devait déjà se dire que décidément, son camarade de classe était devenu un drôle de bavard sans mots.

* * *

><p>- Et alors?<br>- Raté.

Évidemment. Mérida prit un morceau de pain et et un air blasé par la même occasion.  
>Évidemment.<p>

- C'est pour quand? Tu crois que vous pourrez éventuellement vous regardez dans les yeux plus de quelques secondes d'ici dix ans ou ce serait décidément trop trépidant?  
>- Te moque pas, toi. Est-ce que je te dis quelque chose par rapport à Hiccup, moi?<p>

Mérida laissa échapper le pain dans lequel elle s'apprêtait à mordre. Et son air blasé au profit d'un violent rougissement aussi.

- C'est pas vrai mais tu vas arrêter, oui?! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas être amie avec un garçon sans que tu t'imagines des trucs?!  
>- Mérida, tu n'as aucun ami possédant un vagin. J'admets que la virilité de Hiccup n'est pas flagrante mais je sais quand-même reconnaître quand tu es juste amie avec un garçon ou pas.<br>- Tes changements de sujets sont pitoyables, Frost.  
>- Pas plus que ce surnom. grimaça-t-il.<p>

Surnom qu'il avait malgré lui adopté à la suite d'une éclaboussure de potion qui lui avait déteint les cheveux. Jack n'avait alors rien fait pour récupérer sa couleur initiale, trouvant celle-ci "stylée".

- Si ça peut t'empêcher de raconter des conneries. sourit son amie d'un air moqueur.

* * *

><p>- Elsa?<br>- Pour la vingtième fois, oui Overland?  
>- ... Désolé de t'avoir appelé Elsa.<br>- Tu... ?  
>- A plus tard, Arendelle!<p>

* * *

><p>- Rarement entendu plus pitoyable! s'esclaffa Mérida en tentant laborieusement de tirer son balai hors de l'enchevêtrement d'autres manches indésirables.<br>- Tout à fait d'accord! l'appuya Peter en volant à sa rescousse. Franchement Frost! Le seul point positif, tu vois, c'est que ça nous fait marrer... Je suis pas sûr que ce soit bon pour toi, ça.

D'un coup de main expert, le roux arracha le balai de son amie aux griffes de bois de ses camarades de local, triomphant définitivement d'eux en les envoyant choir dans le bruit victorieux des manches s'entrechoquant en heurtant le sol.

Jack se passa la main dans les cheveux d'un air faussement exténué.

- Je m'en doute, petit génie! Mais je... J'y arrive pas, voilà! Au moins j'ai du mérite, je réessaie tous les jours! termina-t-il amèrement. Et puis franchement, c'est elle qui doit me trouver bizarre, d'accord on est assis à côte en potion depuis le début de l'année, n'empêche que dès que c'est terminé, c'est comme si on se connaissait plus! Elle m'appelle toujours Overland!  
>- Toi, tu l'appelles comment? demanda Mérida après avoir récupérer son bien, gratifiant Peter d'un sourire de remerciement.<br>- Ben... En fait ça dépend.  
>- De quoi? questionna à son tour Peter en remuant du pied le tas de balais au sol à la recherche du sien.<br>- Du niveau de la conversation...

Un coup d'œil interrogatif de Mérida le poussa à poursuivre.

- ... généralement, on échange autour de quatre phrases...  
>- Alors ça c'est torride! commenta Peter avec un petit rire moqueur.<br>- Tais-toi rouquin. La plupart du temps, je commence par "Elsa?" elle me demande ce qu'il y a, je n'arrive pas à lui dire, et comme elle m'a appelé Overland, je lui dis "à plus Arendelle".  
>- C'est d'une organisation! Ça doit être éreintant à préparer ce genre de meeting. ne put s'empêcher de noter Mérida.<br>- Je te le fais pas dire! plaisanta Jack avec un petit sourire. J'y passe des nuits blanches!

Peter qui se penchait pour récupérer son balai laissa aussitôt échapper d'un air parfaitement innocent:

- Ça j'en doute pas!

Les deux regards bleus de Mérida et de Jack se fixèrent aussitôt sur lui. La rousse éclata de rire tandis que l'autre se rembrunissait, jetant un regard assassin à son ami qui se redressait avec un grand sourire fier, un balai dans chaque main.

- Allez, attrape ça, Frost! lança-t-il en même temps qu'un des deux qu'il attrapa au vol. Oublie un peu ta nullité sentimentale, ça te fera du bien!

* * *

><p>- Poudre de... OK... Excréments d'... Excréments? Excréments de quoi... ? Overland, tu arrives à lire, toi? demanda Elsa qui s'acharnait sur les indications du tableau au fond de la classe.<br>- Je crois... Excréments d'... De... Hibou de Maldonia... Mais qui est le taré qui s'est dit que c'était une bonne idée d'en foutre dans une potion?

Elsa eut un petit sourire à cette remarque. Jack se sentit plus victorieux que s'il venait de décimer une armée trolls des montagnes.

* * *

><p>- Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu as réussi à aligner plus de trois mots? demanda Peter d'un air moqueur alors que la classe entrait rapidement dans la salle derrière lui.<br>- Ben... Dans ma tête c'était plus glorieux... Tu le dis vachement mal, aussi!  
>- En tout cas, si elle a souri, c'est bon signe! déclara-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.<br>- Plus le temps passe, plus je me rends compte de ton génie.  
>- Le génie te fera remarquer que ta promo est partie.<br>- Ma... ? MERDE!

* * *

><p>- Elsa?<br>- Est-ce que tu vas encore oublier ce que tu as à me dire aujourd'hui?  
>- Non... Je voulais te demander... Enfin... Si... Oh! Désolé, ma promo vient de partir... A plus tard, Elsa!<p>

* * *

><p>- Elsa! Mais Elsa, quoi! Pas une seule fois Arendelle! En fait, je crois que je suis tellement cramé que ça n'a plus aucune importance ce que je dis.<br>- Triiiiiiiit! répondit joyeusement son minuscule hibou au plumage de colibri.  
>- Je suis d'accord. N'empêche que je commence tellement à m'y habituer que ça me donne presque envie de rire.<br>- Triit!  
>- Presque.<p>

* * *

><p>- Trois jours! s'exclama Mérida comme si elle parlait d'un record mondial.<br>- Je sais. Mais je sais aussi comment ça se termine à chaque fois alors... Bon... De toute façon, c'est pas comme si y avait des chances que ça change.  
>- Eh! Tu vas pas nous faire ton show de célibataire en manque! l'arrêta Peter en lui envoyant une boulette de mie de pain sur la tête. Voilà ce que tu vas faire, puisque t'es pas foutu de lui dire ce que tu penses: en trois jours elle a eu le temps de s'apercevoir que Jack Overland ne la harcelait plus...<br>- Encourageant... marmonna-t-il en s'ébouriffant les cheveux pour en faire tomber la miette.  
>- Donc Jack Overland va attendre encore un peu et la prochaine fois qu'il parlera pour ne rien dire à Elsa Arendelle, il va vérifier si elle est contente ou saoulée. Voilà, là t'auras ta réponse.<br>- Y a pas à dire, Peter Pan est décidément le cerveau de la bande! rit Mérida en projetant à son tour une boulette de mie dans sa direction.

* * *

><p>- C'est bien toi, Jack Overland?<br>- Oui, pourquoi? répondit-il en reconnaissant instantanément la cadette d'Elsa.  
>- Rien. Tu fais juste rire ma sœur.<p>

Petit sourire adorable de la rouquine avant qu'elle ne reprenne:

- Elle adore quand tu sais pas quoi dire!

* * *

><p>- Jack?<br>- Euh... Bonjour... Elsa...

Sourire de celle-ci.

- Tu m'évites?  
>- Non... Pourquoi?<br>- Juste une intuition...

Silence.

- Et... Tu as souvent des intuitions à propos de moi... ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Les yeux d'Elsa s'agrandirent et ses joues pâles rosirent légèrement. Elle parut chercher ses mots quelques secondes. Jack ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi adorable.

- Non, je... J'ai... Je dois y aller.

Jack la regarda détaler, un grand sourire au lèvres, le cœur battant, se demandant comment on pouvait être plus cramé. A vrai dire en pensant ça, il ne savait même pas s'il parlait d'elle ou de lui.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilààà! Petit OS tout simple en attendant de sortir une vraie fic plus longue (en préparation). Je n'en attends pas grand-chose mais... Wait and see, je verrai avec les commentaires potentiels!<strong>

**Au fait, quelqu'un a trouvé d'où venait le titre... ?**


End file.
